


Bad Romance

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Amon (Devilman)/Original Character(s), Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Bad Romance

Amon had know Beatrice's secret when he first met her. At first, she look like his wife from his human years.

And Amon discovered Teratophilia.

Exposure to porn is one of Beatrice's weakness aside from waiting in very long lines.

"Your dick might hurt her!"

"What about cunnilingus."

* * *

Beatrice cringed in the bathroom stall, hoping that the loud music might covered her sounds and the slurping sounds.

"A-Akira... I mean A-a-Amon...."

"Amon?" The demon spoke, head pulling from Beatrice's wet pussy which is becoming soaked, "Continue please, I really want to hear you real good."

"Eh?" Beatrice look down and Amon shoved his tongue into Beatrice's pussy.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Beatrice nearly screamed out but the pleasure was too much for the day walker, Akira had never knew Beatrice can be turned on by monstrous creatures.

"T-They might hear us..." Beatrice spoke through clenched teeth, biting her own fingers until she knew they would bleed into mouth as she felt something coming.

Was it an orgasm?

She was coming into Amon's mouth.

"Akira?" The female spoke, her orgasm dying slowly as Akira look up.

After hours of Akira apologizing that sort of annoy Beatrice but Beatrice hoped that Akira won't shove his devilman dick into her.


End file.
